


The best part of me is you.

by technicallyimawriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Underhill are besties and share one braincell, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Magnus Bane, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Everyone is going to law school except Clary, Everyone is rich in this, First Dates, Fuckbuddies, Humor, Law School, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, POV Magnus Bane, Pining, Ragnor Fell Lives, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Top Alec Lightwood, Victor Aldertree Being An Asshole, but it's not really that important, but not really, is it really? i think it's pretty obvious, not implied anymore ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyimawriter/pseuds/technicallyimawriter
Summary: "Out of the blue? Magnus, we've been fucking for months! Don't you think I would grow, at least, fond of you?"Magnus shrugged helplessly, at a loss for words. "I thought you wouldn't mix feelings with sex. We had an agreement, Alexander. It was just sex. No strings attached."(PART 2 IS UP!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* is this thing on? Okay...  
HELLO MY FELLAS! I'm back with 6k of pure dumbassery and pining. Is is GREAT.
> 
> Now, you might be wondering "this woman has a WIP and that angel!Magnus/demon!Alec series, shouldn't she be updating those?" And I say, yes you're right but when inspiration strikes, you HAVE to take advantage of that, so like, britneyyeah.gif... I had so much fun writing this and I really hope you guys like it too.
> 
> This was more for me to write Magnus spending time with his friends on the first half. Alec comes later. I hope you guy like that approach.
> 
> Before someone asks, yes, I will update the series. I just don't know when. Be patient with me pls
> 
> No beta, we die like men.
> 
> E N J O Y!

"I'm going to drink until I pass out if this case end up how I want it to," Magnus huffed, letting himself fall on the cushion of his battered sofa of his dorm room. Perks of having a crazy rich father? Living alone with space enough to put a sofa but not a new one because his father wanted him to be independent. He could do that.

"I hope you pay for those drinks," Ragnor butted in, making himself home on Magnus bed and opened five books right away. "Maybe if we get Aldertree drunk, he will calm himself next semester."

Catarina huffed, sitting by Magnus' desk. "I highly doubt that."

"Aldertree is a bitch and I need to be done with this class." Raphael sat next to him.

Magnus snorted but those were facts. Professor Aldertree seems to be the only professor to dictate Criminal Law 101 and 102, and so whoever wanted to be a decent lawyer after college, Idris College specifically, had to assist his classes. It was really a good thing that this class was halfway through the semester so they wouldn't look like idiots on the first class. Now the semester would be over soon, and they had a final assignment which was basically acting a whole case, from presenting the general information to announcing the verdict.

"Let's hope we don't get fucked." Magnus nodded at Ragnor. "Present the case, _mom amie_."

"The Commonwealth versus Gina Sadowski, a case of attempted murder. The defendant, Ms. Sadowski, worked as the second assistant, to the victim Arthur Kaufman–"

"Okay, but do we want to use fake names? What's the point?" Catarina inquired, flipping through her notes. "Do I want to be Gina?"

"We already went through the roles, don't make us choose again." Raphael groaned leaning back against the backrest of the sofa.

"If we fucked this up, at least we get points for creativity. Let's look at the bright side."

Raphael snorted, looking at Magnus. "I don't think it works that way."

Magnus smiled to his friend and shrugged. Someone had to keep a good mood in his room. Then, he heard Ragnor clearing his throat, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"You guys are insufferable. As I was saying, The Commonwealth versus Gina Sadowski, a case of attempted murder. The defendant, Ms. Sadowski, worked as the second assistant, to the victim Arthur Kaufman, the CEO of an advertising agency. Ms. Sadowski was not only his assistant, but she was also his mistress." Ragnor looked up to Catarina and smirked.

"I always knew we had something going on, Magnus," Catarina said, blowing Magnus a kiss who "caught" it and placed his hand over his chest.

"Clowns, all of you," Raphael said but the twitch on his lips gave him away. "Ms. Kauffman's wife of 27 years– we need to find someone for this role."

"We can tell Dot, see if she can show up that day," Magnus offered, looking at the faces of his friends to see if they agreed.

"Worth the shot." Ragnor nodded for Raphael to continue.

"Ms. Kauffman's wife of 27 years, Agnes, found out about the affair, which led to end the relationship, so he transferred Ms. Sadowski to the accounting department. Allegedly, it's here where she switched one of Mr. Kaufman's blood pressure pills for an aspirin, which she knew he was allergic to."

"Cold, Catarina. So cold." Magnus narrowed his eyes at her, and she just flipped her hair.

"Unsurprisingly, Mr. Kaufman ingested the aspirin and went into anaphylactic shock; his throat swelled, and his brain was deprived of oxygen for 7 minutes before his first assistant was able to resuscitate him," Ragnor continued with the facts.

"Now we know at this point Aldertree is going to ask the _actus reus_, which is all of this," Raphael waved a hand in their general direction, "the "guilty act". The aspirin and the poisoning. We need the _mens rea, _which means "guilty mind", the intent to kill Mr. Kauffman, which remains to be seen."

"We have the basics down, now we just need to think how this is going to unfold in the courtroom," Magnus mused and then sighed. "This is the only guy that wants the live action of this. Why can't we just record it and send it?"

"Because he wants us to suffer, that's why." Catarina huffed and then took over with her statement of the case. "This one day, I walked into his office when I just screamed really loud because Arthur was behind the door, just standing there. I thought he was going to be mad at me but instead he just started laughing, so I started laughing. One thing led to another and next thing I knew he was kissing me, and I became _that_ girl." She took a moment to take a deep breath and continued. "It was on my last day working for him when I came back from lunch and saw the paramedics... Here I'm supposed to cry and say that I loved my boss, which is kind of shady but okay."

"Yeah, we will need to work on our acting skills," Raphael quipped, flipping through his notes too.

"It shouldn't be that hard and we still have a month–"

Magnus' voice was cut off so suddenly when the clear notes of an Ed Sheeran's song started playing outside of his building. They all looked at each other with a combination of wide eyes and furrowed brows.

"What the fuck?" Ragnor mouthed at them. "It's 8 p.m. You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Idris College was known for their excessive prices for each semester, so you have to be filthy rich to pay for your college experience but was also known to have the hardest classes and the hardest professors. It was a novelty when a professor accepted a bribe, which always led to their dismiss. Idris College was also known for the midnight serenades and on this occasion, was someone on Magnus' building.

"_I could fall, I could fly here in your aeroplane and I could live, I could die hanging on the words you say_–_"_

"I feel for that poor soul, must be really embarrassing to be serenaded like this," Ragnor said, keeping his gaze on the window.

"I think it's pretty romantic," Catarina mused, a daydream-like tone in her voice.

_"_–_So don't call me baby unless you mean it, don't tell me you need me if you don't believe it. So let me know the truth before I dive right into you_–_"_

"They can be romantic all they want but not at this time and not right outside my window. That's rude. If this person wants to be romantic, they got the wrong window and I–"

_"Magnus, this is for you!"_

Magnus stopped talking when that voice sank in. _Fuck, no._

Ragnor snorted so loud, Magnus felt years of embarrassment piling up, heating his cheeks.

He knew that voice, of course he knew. Magnus had heard it in every way possible: a whisper, a compliment, a command, a moan… Magnus knew the owner just like he knew the body. How could he not? Endless nights of mind-blowing sex did that to a man. But it was all a secret and _he_ wasn’t supposed to be serenading Magnus. It was a no-strings-attached situation.

“My words still apply.” Ragnor straight-up _chortled _and Magnus wanted to _die_. “I do wonder who this mystery man is.”

Catarina stood up and almost ran towards the window to see who the _mystery man _was, but she did it so fast, Magnus didn’t have time to think of an excuse to stop her. The moment she stood there, and realization dawned on her face, her eyes widened comically and turned oh so very slowly to look at Magnus.

“Alec Lightwood?”

Raphael turned fully towards him. “You are fucking Alec Lightwood? What happened with “his ass is too generic for me” trash talk?”

Magnus shrugged helplessly. “Turns out he’s _exceptional?”_

Raphael groaned so loud and rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable.”

Magnus opened his mouth to try to defend himself but then he heard the next song and okay, he might have just gone a little soft there.

_“Baby, the best part of me is you and lately, everything’s making sense too. Oh, baby, I’m so in love with you_–”

He felt his heart skipping a beat and his knees going a little weak too. Magnus had told Alexander that he liked that song, even when he wasn’t thinking about a relationship for him, Magnus did like the idea of someone feeling like that, like Magnus was the best part of someone. Feeling loved and wanted.

This time, it was Ragnor’s turn to look surprised. “He loves you?”

Magnus wanted to say no, but he could be wrong because he didn’t actually know how Alexander felt about him. Again, their relationship was sex and the occasional complaining about their classes, so this was really new to him.

“You might want to go out. I don’t think he will stop the music,” Catarina said, still looking out the window.

But Magnus couldn’t that. It was the kind of exposure he couldn’t handle.

_“_–_He loves me, he loves me, and I bet he never lets me go and show me how to love myself. ‘Cause baby, the best part of me is you_–_”_

“How long have you two been together?” Raphael asked, looking at him dead in the eye.

Magnus squirmed on his seat. He liked the attention but not _this _incriminatory kind of attention. “We are not together. It’s just sex.”

“Okay but since when?”

“I don’t know. A few months? I don’t keep track of my only-sex relationships. I have a career to be thinking about.” He couldn’t help to feel attacked at this interrogation.

Ragnor _tsk_. “Your boy doesn’t think the same, so you better go out and stop it before someone complains.”

_“Magnus, I know you are there and you can hear me. Can you please come out? I love you.”_

Out of the question. Not in a million years. This wasn’t happening and Alexander had to leave any moment now. This was just–

His door busted open and right there under the threshold was Clary, her hair a mess and looking all kinds of angry. “You either stop this madness or I will. I’m going to give him a good reason to hate me.”

This was getting out of control. The girls’ dorm was on the other side of the dorm and if she knew, then everyone knew. He turned to look at the window helplessly. Alexander was exposing them to everyone and that wasn’t–

While they were discussing, another song started. When the lyrics sank in, it made him stopped breathing. That song… It could bring him to his knees, chills running up and down his spine and make him feel like he was burning inside.

_“Make a request, put in a favor, just tell me yes, tell me you won't go. Give me your hand, let me make this promise. I know I can't keep but right now all I need_–”

They had sex for the first time to that song and what a first time it was. If he really put his mind to it, Magnus could still feel Alexander’s hands all over him; the way Alexander pressed him against a wall and drawn his legs around Alexander’s hips, their closeness leaving Magnus breathless, the kiss that came later… It was a good thing Alexander was already holding him at that point, otherwise he would have fell right at that moment.

_“I wanna fuck you, I wanna fuck you right. I want you only thinkin' 'bout me when you're up at night. I wanna love you, I wanna love you right. I want you only thinkin' 'bout me when you're up at night_–”

His friends' reactions were a mix that he wasn't going to bother to describe. It was safe to say that they wouldn't let this die, but Magnus still had some dignity and did his best to ignore them. With his dignity fueling him, Magnus walked towards the window, opened it and look down to where Alexander was standing with a boombox speaker and few feet away from him was his car. 

When Alexander finally realized it was Magnus by the window, Magnus saw the biggest and brightest smile to this date; he was a weak man, he really was because that smile really got him to some places.

Magnus took a deep breath.

"Alexander, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Alexander looked around him, like he was lost and then back up. "I'm expressing my love to you! What does it look like I'm doing?"

Magnus pursed his lips, not because Alexander's nonsense (that it was kind of adorable) but because of the _giggles _he heard behind his back and the _"oh, Magnus has a boyfriend. Magnus and Alec sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" _coming from Clary because of course, she wouldn't miss the show.

"He's not my boyfriend," Magnus grumbled over his back.

"He didn't get the memo," Raphael quipped, smirk on his face.

_"What did you say? You want to be my boyfriend? That's the whole point! Underhill, play the next song!"_

By this point Ragnor, Catarina, Raphael and Clary were choking on their own laughter, Magnus needed a hole to open up so he could hide and there was small crowd gathering outside his window looking both at Alexander and Magnus. Death couldn't come sooner.

Magnus turned around. This was too much.

"I have... I'm going to take care of this."

Ragnor nodded, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline. "Oh, you should, before he tells us what you guys do in your spare time."

Magnus didn't have the energy to glare at his friend, but in other circumstances he would have.

_"_–_I'm good at keeping my distance. I know that you're the feeling I'm missing. You know that I hate to admit it but everything's means nothing if I can't have you_–_"_

"He's going in," Catarina said, smirk in place while Clary kept laughing.

"Maybe you should let it run, see what happens," Raphael oh so helpfully offered.

Magnus cursed everyone in that room. This was second reason why he never told them about Alexander in the first place. It didn't help that he spent most of his semester saying that he wouldn't fall for someone like Alexander Lightwood and behind the scenes, he was sharing bodily fluids with him. Again, he was a weak man.

_"_–_I'm so sorry that my timing's off but I can't move on if we're still gonna talk. Is it wrong for me to not want half? I want all of you, all the strings attached_–_"_

_"Magnus, I don't want to be a secret anymore. I love you!"_

Magnus closed his eyes and prayed for patience. "Oh my God... Okay. I need to stop this. I'll be right back." With what was left of his dignity, he walked towards his door. 

The thing about Idris College was that every dorm had a common area for the students to mainly hang out. It was the first thing that you needed to walk through to get to the rooms or to get out of the building. Since finals were coming and the library was still packed at this time, people used the common areas to study and well, a quarter of the student body was there, listening to that train wreck outside their building. 

It was worth mentioning that all eyes were on him and the giggles and the catcalls made their presence known. Magnus was someone that had always been under the spotlight, whether it was for something good or bad or simply because his clothes caught everyone's attention. Now the fact that a lover was doing it for him, it was a first but also kind of embarrassing and Magnus couldn't wait to get out of the building and maybe scream at Alexander for doing this.

When he finally made it outside, the crowd was bigger now. Alexander was still looking at his window, like he was waiting for Magnus to show up again.

He made his way through the crowd but not without enduring some NC-17 comments that he would definitely try to forget later that evening.

"Alexander, what the fuck?" He said, loudly, drawing his lover's attention.

When Alexander turned around and his gaze landed on Magnus, his smile couldn't be bigger and brighter. He actually looked happy to see Magnus outside. "Magnus, babe!" He said and in short two steps (thanks to those long legs), Alexander was all up in his personal space and holding Magnus' face oh so delicately, like a precious relic. "I missed you."

And then they were kissing for some 200-something students to see. Now, Magnus wasn't one to shy away from those lips because he had come to realize that he was rather addicted to them, even more so when they were alone, legs tangled in sheets and breathy moans filling the quiet room.

But they were in public, Alexander tasted like vodka and it was enough of a show for the evening, so gathering his strength, he pulled back, halfway ignoring how Alexander chased him until he opened his eyes and realized there was no more kissing.

"Why did we stop?" Alexander slurred, the vodka taking its toll on him.

Magnus had a list of why they stopped, mainly the crowd surrounding them; he turned around. "It's over, you vultures. There's no show. Go away!" He started _shoo-_ing them, trying to convince them to leave. Most of them grumbled at him but they took the memo and started leaving. Magnus didn't know he was holding his breath until his lungs begged for it. When there was no crowd, Magnus turned back to Alec who was swaying slightly. "What the fuck, _what the fuck, what the fuck. _Underhill, who had the braincell tonight?" 

Blonde curls showed up on his periphery. Andrew Underhill, Alexander's best friend. Same long-legs mess with blond hair and cute face. Both shared one braincell and the same disaster gay energy, like the one Alec was showing tonight.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, it was Alec's turn, but he burned it five shots of vodka and two glasses of whiskey ago." He said it so seriously, so convinced that Magnus could only watch him with skepticism. "I was curious when he told me he had a love quest. I didn't know he has a boyfriend."

"He doesn't," Magnus replied, looking at Alec this time who was sporting the most lovesick smile. "You should go to bed, Alexander."

"No. No." Alec shook his head fervently. "No, no. I had to– Listen, I have a love quest–"

"Yeah, I know. It's over. Go back to your room." Magnus tried to steer him to where the car was parked and where Underhill was standing. "You're drunk."

"Yes! I'm drunk in love! _Underhill, play Beyonce's playlist!"_

Magnus widened his eyes and said, "don't you dare!" but it was too late.

And in the quiet night Beyonce's voice filled the night with _"I've been drinking, I've been drinking. I get filthy when that liquor get into me. I've been thinking, I've been thinking. Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby? I want you_–_" _

"Alexander, come on. Don't make this harder than it is." He _pleaded _and the only place where he would do it was with a bed and a warm body included, not on the streets, outside of his dorm while his ass was freezing.

_"Drunk in love. We be all night, love, love. We be all night, love, love_–_"_

"Turn it off! Turn it off!"

Alexander looked at him like a kicked puppy when the song stopped abruptly. "But you love that song."

"And I'm starting to regret ever telling you... Come on, go with Underhill. Take an aspirin and then to bed." Magnus tried once again make him start walking but it was like Alec was rooted on his spot, looking at him with wide eyes.

"But, babe! My love quest. Listen, I came because I'm fighting for your _love. _Love me!" The words were starting to get mixed and Alexander wasn't making any sense, but he sure looked like what he was saying was perfect. "I love you!"

Magnus nodded at Alec's words, not really stopping to think at the meaning behind it. Alec was hammered and he would probably forget about this night the next morning. He finally made him start moving while Alec was blabbering on about how _"Magnus is so beautiful, the stars got nothing on him. Magnus shines brighter. I love him! I love how he screams my name too_–_"_

"Okay, that's enough. Get in the car." Magnus basically shoved him on the backset and made a move to move but right at that moment, Alexander grabbed him by the wrist holding him in place. “What is it?”

“I really love you, Magnus,” he said, his voice impossibly soft and warm hazel eyes gazing at him. “My timing is off, but I do really love you.”

Magnus stood there, frozen on the spot while his heart was hammering against his chest. Alexander couldn’t be serious because he was drunk, and it had to be a bunch of nonsense spilling out of his mouth, but it still had some effect on him. Magnus wanted someone to love him just like Alexander was claiming he did, but he couldn’t help but think that this was just the alcohol and the sex-frenzied induced that was talking and not Alexander’s real feelings.

“You won’t remember this tomorrow,” Magnus whispered and if it sounded like he was trying to convince himself, Alexander didn’t call him out on that. “Underhill, please, take him to his room.”

Alexander started mumbling and trying to hold him, to stay but Magnus ignored all of that just to close the door. He ignored the pleads from Alexander to believe him, to let himself be loved and that nothing had to change. But it would change; Magnus wanted to stay focused on what was important, and he was afraid getting into a relationship with Alec would damage that.

So, he ignored that voice that was _begging_ for him to give himself an opportunity to love and instead, Magnus watched as Underhill drove away with a drunk Alec on the back.

∞

When Magnus made it back to his room, it wasn’t a surprise to see his friends there minus Clary. Of course they would want to know the whole story but he wasn’t in the mood to humor them.

Catarina opened her mouth, but Magnus stopped her with a raise of his hand. “Don’t. I don’t want to talk about it. Not now.”

She pursed her lips, worry marring her face but she knew him too well and wouldn’t ask for details, just like the rest. They all could see Magnus’ mood changed completely and he wasn’t up for catcalls and jokes. He needed to rest but he also needed to prepare this case for his class, that was more important.

Taking his books and placing them on his lap, he looked at Ragnor. ‘Where were we?”

“Well,” Ragnor started, reading his notes, “Cat presents her side of the story and one of us will have to take the role as the defense attorney. We might need more people for this.”

Magnus nodded but it was Raphael who took the lead and shared his opinion. He knew that he should be focusing on this, that he had to give his 100% but his mind was stuck in hazel eyes and love confessions, his heart skipping a beat every time one of those _I love you_s made it to the front of his mind.

He was truly fucked.

∞

The next morning, Magnus prayed that no one would remember or if they did, no one would mention that shit show.

…But it seemed that no one listened.

Because the moment he was outside of his building, all eyes were on him and the giggles followed. He had a reputation that proceeded him, and it was a fucking _serenade_. Magnus was supposed to make a name of his own but not like this.

Every student was looking at him and then looking at their phones. He groaned internally; someone recorded the whole thing, Magnus was sure, and it was viral among his peers.

_As long as it doesn’t get to Asmodeus, everything will be fine. I can handle it._

“Hey, lover boy,” Catarina quipped, walking right next to him. “You’re famous now.”

“Yeah, well. Sometimes fame comes when you least expect it,” he grumbled. It was too early to deal with this shit and his first class was with Aldertree so, his day was was really cursed.

“The overall consensus is that it was cute, and that Alec was really drunk.”

“I know,” Magnus replied, looking mostly at his surrounding and the people, “I saw him. It would be shocking if he ends up showing up.”

Because of course they are in the same career and taking the same classes. It was all exciting at first when they started their no-strings-attached-sex-buddies relationship because after a mind-blowing night, they would have to come here and act like nothing happened but smiling every now and then because there was something between them, a secret only they knew. It was all kinds of _thrilling_.

But now it was all in the open and Magnus wondered if it was really worth the shot to continue that relationship.

“You want to talk about it?” Catarina asked softly, her gaze on him.

Magnus shook his head. He wasn’t ready to expose that part of his life with his friends, not that he was ashamed. His time with Alexander was precious, and that was the reason why he wouldn’t share it. It was _his_, not for public consumption.

They arrived to the building where Criminal Law 101 was being held by Victor Aldertree, the worst of the worst when it came to Law School. Not because he was a shitty professor but because he was an asshole by being one of the best. They didn’t waste time get inside the classroom and take their seats, Magnus completely ignoring the intense gazes on him.

“This will pass, you know?” Catarina whispered, leaning over her seat. “Tomorrow no one will remember because everyone is busy with finals and it wasn’t like he showed up naked.”

Magnus snorted and immediately covered his mouth. If Alexander had showed up naked, it would have been a _sight_ of course but Magnus would have hid in his room because that was way too much exposure for him.

Aldertree showed up and everyone scurried away to their seats, the room falling silent.

“As you all know, finals are coming soon with that final assignment I already explained,” Aldertree started saying, placing his briefcase over his desk, not looking up. “I hope for the sake of you lot that you are focusing on your assignment and not on such trifling matters as that video going around.”

Magnus didn’t even need to look around to know that all eyes were on him again. He needed death.

“Let’s get started,” Aldertree continued, gaze on the public. “As defense attorneys, we have to know our client, even know when they are lying to us because yes, the client will most likely lie or lie by omission whether it’s because they are ashamed or didn’t remember at the moment.”

The door busted open and the reason Magnus was viral came in. Alexander was usually very composed, very serious, a lot of intimidation from his part. Now looking at his lover– he might have to stop calling him that after everything was over–, Magnus could see that Alexander still held that intimidation on his persona, even with the black shades covering half of his face. Underhill was right behind him.

“Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Underhill. So glad you could join us,” Aldertree said but there was no joy in his voice, only sarcasm.

They didn’t look at anyone in particular, they just scurried away to two empty places while all eyes were on them. Except Magnus. Magnus couldn’t look at him, not at the moment at least.

He could feel Catarina’s intense gaze on him, but he could only look forward. Magnus would keep his focus on this class, even when the only thing he wanted to do was to turn around and check how Alec was doing.

“After we know our client, their reasons and whatnot, we start the procedure. There are three basic steps to win any case.” Aldertree turned to the board and started writing on it. “Step 1: discredit the witnesses. Step 2: introduce a new suspect. Step 3: bury the evidence.” He turned back to the students. “We throw so much information at the jury that they walk into the deliberation room with one overwhelming feeling: doubt.”

The room was filled with the typing sound and people writing down their own notes while Magnus could only think about the hungover, dumb boy he was sleeping with.

“I hope at least one of you include this in your assignment,” Aldertree called out.

And Magnus closed his eyes, praying for this class to be over.

∞

When the class was over, Magnus sighed a breath of relief. Their final exam was going to kill him and why on earth he decided that being a lawyer was his call? 

"I don't know why we thought taking this career was a good idea," Ragnor said, crossing his arms and looking very sullen. "I hate Aldertree."

"And this whole assignment is barely starting. I heard Raj had a mental breakdown two days ago because his is the first one next week," Raphael commented, standing next to Ragnor.

They all hissed and made a face. Magnus could see this class was taking a toll on everyone. "Let's just keep calm that day. If we are going to make a fool of ourselves, then we must do it with dignity. No crying." Magnus really hoped no one from his group would miss or have a panic attack.

Catarina was going to say something, however her gaze went over Magnus and fell on someone. She nodded at Magnus. "Turn around."

He frowned but he did anyways.

Standing there with his hair a mess, big purple eye bags and a pained expression was Alexander. Even with his unkempt appearance, the man did things to Magnus' body.

"Hey," Magnus croaked out and then cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?"

Magnus felt someone patting his back and when he turned just enough to look over his back, his friends were gone, giving him the privacy to deal with his situation.

"Could be better," Alexander replied, drawing Magnus' attention back to him. "Could we... Can we talk?"

Magnus nodded, not having the strength to speak. He led them to a room that he was sure it was empty and went inside.

"Listen, about last night–"

Magnus didn't even finish talking when Alexander was pushing him against the nearest wall; he let out a gasp of surprise that Alexander didn't waste to take advantage of. Lips were on him, teeth grazing his lower lip, until Magnus got the memo and he opened up for him. Alexander's hands were on his hips, keeping him in place while they kept kissing in a antagonizing pace, pulling short gasps from Magnus.

When they pulled apart, Alec leaned down just enough so their foreheads were touching. They were both panting, catching their breaths after that kiss.

"I missed you," Alec gasped out, and his hands tightened just a bit, "so fucking much."

Alec didn't waste time to drag his lips over Magnus' neck and bit hard enough to leave a mark (that Magnus would secretly cherish). The moan that escaped from his lips was encouragement enough for Alec to move closer until their hips were aligned just so to feel the other's hardened cock. Alec dragged his tongue over the mark and bit down again just below that one; Magnus curled his fingers over Alec's shoulders just to have something to hold on to. He felt the warmth building up over his lower parts and he needed _more._

"I don't think– _ah!_ – that's something you say to your– your fuckbuddie." Magnus gasped when Alec move his hips forward, looking for friction. Somehow, those were the wrong words to say because from one moment to the next, Alexander was two feet away from him. Magnus staggered forward, missing the support Alec was giving him. "Why did we stop?"

"I really wanted to talk to you," Alec said, but the way his eyes kept looking at Magnus' lips could have fooled him. "About last night."

Magnus nodded, trying to focus on maintaining a conversation and not to try and convince Alexander to fuck him right there and then. "It doesn't matter. I know you were drunk, and it was a fluke. We can forget all about it."

"Forget? No, Magnus. I don't want to forget. My words were real." He took a step forward. "You don't believe me?"

Magnus pressed his lips together, mulling over his next words. On one hand, Magnus wanted them to be a lie, a side effect of the alcohol because he couldn't handle the rejection; on the other hand, Magnus wanted some love and affection, even when his career was more important and that took a precedent over relationships. His friends all knew that and Alexander, who was in his same classes, should know that too.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's... Well, out of the blue."

"Out of the blue? Magnus, we've been fucking for months! Don't you think I would grow, at least, _fond _of you?"

Magnus shrugged helplessly, at a loss for words. "I thought you wouldn't mix feelings with sex. We had an agreement, Alexander. It was just sex. No strings attached."

Alec made a face, like what Magnus was saying was causing him pain. And Magnus didn't want that, far from it but Alec was just a sweet distraction that he wasn't sure he wanted to change to something more serious. 

"You have to be joking." Alec stared at him and when Magnus didn't have an answer straight away, Alec huffed a humorless laugh. "So, this is just one-sided? Would I be crazy if I say that you feel something for me too?"

Magnus opened his mouth to say yes but somehow the words didn't come to him, getting stuck in his throat. Maybe he needed a retrospection about himself because that was the first sign that Alec's feelings were _completely _one-sided. This was the thing: Alexander was sweet, thoughtful, funny, a fucking gentleman with him and a fucking beast in the sheets. He had the whole package to be perfect for Magnus and yet–

"I know you're afraid," Alec stated, conviction in his voice, catching Magnus attention. "I know you are. Camille messed you up and I know you don't want to go through that again."

He swallowed thickly. On his first semester, he'd met Camille Belcourt and it was a whirlwind of emotions with her. He'd caught her countless times cheating on him but every time he'd said that she would change eventually. That didn't happen, so Magnus had to brace himself, say that enough was enough and break up with her. She didn't take it lightly, of course, but at least she was out of that toxic relationship and vowed that he would never fall so hard for someone like that and focus on finishing law school.

Two years later, here he was.

"But believe me when I say it won't be like that with me," Alec continued, taking two steps forward until they were close enough for Alec to grab Magnus' hands between his. "Give me a chance to show you I can be different."

"But– But why do you want to change this? Us. We were fine like that." As gently as he could, Magnus slid his hands off of Alec's and placed them over his middle. "We were good."

"No, we weren't," Alec replied, shaking his head. "I've been feeling like this since we started doing _this. _I had to get out yesterday, thinking that if I drank my weight in alcohol and fucked some else, I would get over these feelings. Instead, I came to your window and made a fool of myself but at least I told the truth."

"And what is your truth?"

"That I love you."

Magnus averted his gaze. It was too much, _too much. _He didn't need a relationship, he was fine. He didn't have time for that anyways and he certainly could live without sex if Alexander wanted to leave their agreement. It was _fine_–

He flinched a little when he felt Alec's hand on his jaw, moving his head this way until their gazes were connected again. His thumb was brushing that soft spot under his jaw, Alec's eyes were fixed on him, a million words he wouldn't say, at least not yet, Magnus was sure of that. He had wondered what it would feel like to let himself be drown by those hazel depths.

"But I just... I'm not there yet. I think."

"That's fine. You don't have to say it now. One chance. One date. That's all I'm asking."

Magnus stared at this dumb, exhilarating man and wondered, really wondered if it would wrong to fall for him. To let himself feel. Alexander was different, that much he knew, and Magnus was sure that he would back out and Magnus asked him to. Alexander had shown him that he fully respected Magnus' decisions and this wouldn't be an exception. If Magnus said no, Alexander would understand and leave it like that.

But Magnus didn't want to say no.

"Fine. One date. But if it doesn't work out, we call it off," Magnus said, because he needed to guarantee that his heart would be safe this time and it was better to call it off from the beginning when wasn't into deep.

Instead of being deterred by words, Alexander beamed instead. "You won't regret it. I promise you." He leaned down and placed his lips oh so softly over Magnus cheek and whispered a "thank you" against his skin. After that, Alec was out of the room before Magnus could even reply or change his mind.

But he wouldn't.

Magnus was sure he would fall for Alexander Lightwood. He hoped Alec wouldn't break his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE YOU GUYS ASKED FOR IT!!
> 
> I highly recommend to read the first part.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> ENJOY!!
> 
> PS. I want to give a big shoutout to [@kinkymagnus](https://kinkymagnus.tumblr.com/) and [@magnuslightwoodalecbane](https://magnuslightwoodalecbane.tumblr.com/) for helping me out with the first part of this chapter. I really struggled with the smutty part, so this one goes to them. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

_5 months ago._

Magnus smiled, looking at the crowd, at the swirling bodies moving in time with the music.

Pandemonium was packed, just like Magnus liked because this was just the golden opportunity to meet his next lover for the night. There was no shame in thinking like that, he liked sex, he _enjoyed _it and he was adamant in looking for someone that was like him.

But first—

"I need to dance," Magnus shouted, still looking at the crowd, "get the blood pumping. Get in the mood."

This time, Magnus turned around just in time to see Catarina rolling her eyes and waving at the bar. Her plans were to get hammered and Magnus didn't judge. Of course, he didn't.

He took his time, feeling the heat of the place, the music reverberating in his ears. He could already feel sweat coating his back, the warm in his belly at the thought of just having a good time and the possibilities of what could happen next. Magnus was more than thrilled.

He started slow, moving his hips this and that way in sync with the music, arching his back and rolling his head, beads of sweat rolling down his neck. This, this was what he loved. Feeling everyone's heated look on him, the want but no one really brave enough to make a move.

Magnus smirked, keeping his eyes closed. The chase and heated looks were the best parts. The teasing. He could keep it all night if he wanted to.

"Moving like that," someone said right in his ear, "it should be criminal, Magnus."

And right after that, he felt two hands gripping his hips and pulling him closer to another body, to another wide chest.

Magnus smirked even more. He knew that voice, hearing it every day in class had him attune with this person. Both being so competitive in class, well, Magnus had his ears trained whenever it was Alexander talking just so he could debunk his answers.

"So, you dance now, Alexander?" he asked and even thought the music was loud, Magnus knew Alec could hear him.

Somehow, Alec pulled him even closer and Magnus went easily, loving the way Alec's hands trailed around his waist. Magnus threw his head back, giving Alec enough space make himself home in Magnus' neck if he wanted to.

_"_–_'Cause it feels like we're just too close, too close for comfort. How can I be your friend when I wanna be your lover?_–_"_

Magnus felt Alec shrugged, even when half of his mind was so focused on the way Alec was rolling his hips so deliciously behind him. Maybe it was the music, maybe it was the club being so dark and had this air of intimacy, or maybe Magnus was just horny but god, he never wanted this to end.

"I can dance if want to," Alec finally said against Magnus ear, but his voice sounded restrained. Just like Magnus, he was holding himself back and Magnus wanted anything but that.

_"_–_I want you. I want you_–_"_

Before Magnus could reply, he felt Alec trailing down his neck, brushing his lips on his pulse point, sending shivers down his spine. Magnus gasped loudly, not caring that someone near could hear him. He was too busy feeling Alec's hands traveling up and down his torso; he placed one his hands on Magnus' neck but didn't squeeze or held it softly, just the amount of pressure for Magnus to feel its weight, of what Alec was capable of and _fuck_ if Magnus wanted more. 

Alec huffed; his breath warm on Magnus' ear. "You like that, don't you?" this time, he tightened his hold just a little and Magnus felt like dying for how good it felt; he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. "Can't believe you hide all of this with your cocky temper and sassy comments."

"That's not for anyone to see, Alexander," Magnus replied, the perfect opportunity to be sassy and cocky, even when he was at his mercy.

Magnus never thought that he would end up his night dancing with Alexander Lightwood, but he was definitely not complaining. In fact, it seemed fitting that dancing was a competition between them too.

But Magnus had no opportunity to voice all of this because the hand that was holding his hip just moved closer to his crotch and Magnus held his breath, his heart hammering behind his chest and that simmering warmth he's been feeling, was inching closer to a burning heat.

The music changed.

But Alec's plans to kill him with his teasing were all the same.

“–_Make a request, put in a favor. Just tell me yes, tell me you won't go_–_"_

Alec pushed his hips forward, giving Magnus the golden opportunity to feel the outline of his cock and he wanted more, _more_—

"Tell me, Magnus."

Deft fingers started trailing down oh so slowly down Magnus' cock. Stroking him, slowly but with a purpose, knowing where this was headed. Teasing, driving Magnus crazy. He sucked on a breath.

"What do you want?"

Same deft fingers cupped his cock just so, stealing his breath and leaving Magnus panting. He didn't squeeze or stroke him, nothing. Alec left his hand there, just _holding_, like he wanted to feel Magnus growing cock and from how it felt, it was getting increasingly tight in his pants.

"Please," he whimpered, chest heaving. Not enough air around them.

Instead of replying, Alec trailed his lips and bit down hard enough to leave a mark. A moan escaped his lips again, but Magnus didn't care if it was loud, he wanted more. He wanted Alec to stop this teasing, to move his hand and _do something. _Magnus wanted less dancing, more fucking.

"Please what, Magnus?" Alec asked again, as if he didn't know what he was doing to Magnus last thread of sanity.

Magnus shook his head; he wasn't going to beg. Just one time was enough, and he wasn't like that—

Alec cupped his cock again and this time he squeezed, his thumb brushing just the side of it. 

_"_– _I wanna fuck you, I wanna fuck you right. I want you only thinkin' 'bout me when you're up at night."_

Without stopping the roll of his hips, Alec kept his hands where they were, holding Magnus by his neck and teasing him until insanity with his hand on his cock. Lips kept brushing the side of neck, leaving kisses at its wake and Magnus was_ desperate._

"Stop teasing me and fuck me already." Magnus needed to feel those hands _everywhere _right about now because he was getting blue balls by this unnecessary teasing and foreplay and—

"Bathroom. Now."

And just like he came, Alec was gone, and Magnus found himself missing those hands on him. He finally turned around just in time to see Alec's retreating form disappearing down the dark hallway that lead to the bathrooms.

He was panting and hard. So hard he would combust at any given brush of fingers.

How dare him? How dared Alec to touch him like that and then leave? Magnus was the one to give orders, not the other way around. Alec would hear a piece of his mind. How dare he, how dare him—

He busted that door so hard it bounced back with the wall behind it, but it was meaningless compared to his task at hand: get Alec inside him.

"How dare you leaving me standing there like that?" _All horny and wanting _was left unsaid.

Alec smirked at him, leaning against the sink. But his gaze was traveling up and down Magnus' body, not being subtle about it. His eyes left that hazel hue a while ago and were instead dark with desire.

Magnus took his time too, to check him out. Alec wasn't one to wear over-the-top clothes, his wardrobe was very simple but tonight Magnus had the chance to see this man in a black tank top, showing off his biceps, black skinny jeans that looked like were painted on him and boots. A combination that, in other circumstances, would make Magnus reconsider this whole ordeal but right at that moment, the sight of his arms alone almost brought him to his knees. 

Magnus wanted him just as much as Alec wanted him back

He straightened up and in two purposeful steps, he was right in front of Magnus, grabbing him by his hips muttering a "come here" before they met halfway for a searing kiss; even knowing what was coming, it didn’t stop Magnus for gasping in surprise, something that Alexander very much took advantage of.

The kiss was _filthy_ and bruising and deep. Alec thrust his tongue into Magnus’ mouth while Alec’s hands danced around Magnus’ lower back and skittering down until he had his hands full with Magnus’ ass and _squeezed, _coaxing another moan from Magnus.

_God, _Magnus wanted this, wanted this man who was pretty much fucking his mouth with the way he was moving his tongue and the way he would lick his lips and nibble at his bottom lip and Magnus was ready to turn into much at this point.

When the lack of breath became unbearable, they parted but not before Alec bit down his bottom lip again one last time for good measure. Magnus didn’t need to look at himself in the mirror to know he was _wrecked _and completely _hard _and desperate. His lips were swollen, that was for sure but that was the least of his concerns.

Alec tugged him to the nearest stall and perhaps Magnus wasn’t the only one desperate in this bathroom. He wasn’t completely inside when Alec tugged him hard until he back was hitting the wall, the door closing next to him; Magnus was prepping another sassy remark when Alexander was on him again, hungry hands tugging at the hem of his shirt, lips biting Magnus’ neck and he was dizzy, his mind completely blank, only focusing on those hands keeping Magnus in place by his waist.

_“When you're all dressed, send me that text. Tell me that you want me now. Tell me what you really need.”_

Magnus gasped again when Alec’s hand started to work over his dick, his other hand keeping him firmly in place even though he only wanted more friction, for Alec to undress him and hold him and more, _more, more._

“This. Off,” Alec said while tugging at Magnus’ pants.

And Magnus was happy to comply, stripping down his pants. _Only _his pants and while moving the offending garment away, he heard Alec sucking in a breath

“You’re _commando._”

Magnus smirked, looking up at Alec even though Alec was clearly focused on something else. “Like what you see?”

Alec nodded. “Fuck yes.”

And that was enough of admission for Alec to get his hands back on Magnus again and his mouth on his too and Magnus couldn’t _wait. _Teeth met tongue and swollen lips; Magnus was delirious at this point and he just needed more, he just needed Alec to touch him like he was starved for it. Faintly, he heard the rustling of clothes; Alec was taking his off.

Alec thrust forward, meeting Magnus halfway there. That first contact, skin on skin, the roll of hips against Magnus’, it was delicious, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more, both of them did.

“Fuck me,” Magnus said, between ragged breaths.

Alec dropped his hands to hook behind Magnus’ thighs and lifted him so easily, his back clashing against the wall and another unbidden moan escaped his lips when his cock was pressed against Alec’s, letting Magnus _feel_ the length of his cock and _fuck_, he couldn’t wait to have it inside him right about fucking _now._

Alec’s hands were on Magnus’ ass again, kneading and spreading him. Back to teasing. Magnus threw his head back and took that moment to enjoy himself, enjoy the strong body between his legs, the drag of Alec’s cock over his, the hot puffs of breath against his neck. Magnus loved this.

The lower Alec went, the whimpers and moans from Magnus became louder until Alec was brushing the very edge of his hole.

Alec hummed appreciatively. “Already naked and ready for me.” And then he pushed two fingers inside him without any warning. “Love that in a man.”

Magnus opened his mouth, but no sound came. It felt so good, _so good_— He threw his hands over his head to hold on the edge of the wall while Alec started working on him, spreading him, brushing that bundle of nerves that just sent Magnus reeling and he could feel himself already leaking and it was so good, _so fucking good._

_“Now I'm all in your bed makin' you sweat. I said open up for me.”_

Alec trust his fingers once more, scissoring him, taking Magnus over the edge with every brush and every bite on his neck. Alec biting his earlobe, dragging his tongue over the shell of his ear, the feel of his long fingers— Magnus could stay here all night just to feel this kind of pleasure building up.

“Don’t you fucking dare to stop,” Magnus warned him between moan after moan and ragged breaths. How he found his voice to say that, he didn’t know but the warning was there.

Against his cheek, Alec huffed a laugh. “I won’t. I will fuck you so hard and so deep, you will feel me for days.”

Magnus felt his cock twitch, more pre-come leaking from him and he whimpered. “_Please._”

Then he heard paper being ripped off, Alec pulling his fingers off and Magnus whined at the loss of them.

“Aren’t we desperate?” Alec said in that cocky tone that Magnus was sure didn’t need but his body loved, nonetheless. “It’ll be a minute.”

Magnus was working on some snarky remark when Alec put his hands back on Magnus’ ass, spreading him and in a swift thrust, Alec was deep inside him. No warning, no heads-up, nothing, just the feel of his long and thick cock splitting him open. He sucked in a breath, trying to contain his screams of pleasure. It hurt but it was the kind of hurt that felt good, amazing even and he just needed more.

_“I make that ass flex, watchin' you stretch__. Screamin' put it all on me_–”

Magnus didn’t notice that he closed his eyes somewhere between Alec’s fingers and his cock, but he took that moment to open them just in time to see Alec’s gazed fixed on his own cock between Magnus’ legs. Slowly, Alec looked up to meet Magnus’ eyes; his eyes stopped being green so long ago, they were dark with desire and if that didn’t make him twitch, the shark smile did it for him.

“You ready?” Alec grunted.

Magnus could hear Alec panting but his smile was still there, taunting him, tempting Magnus to wipe it off with his lips and if it wasn't for the fact that he was using the wall for leverage, he would have done so.

Alec shifted his legs to make his stance wider, taking hold of Magnus' hips. Magnus knew what was coming, so he held his breath in anticipation even though what he wanted to do was groan and moan when Alec's cock brushed his prostate with the movement. He tightened his hold on the wall and looked at Alec dead in the eye, challenging him.

"Show me what you got, Lightwood."

And those were his famous last words.

Alec slammed into him in a swift motion, knocking the air out him. Magnus threw his head back again with a _thud_ but whatever pain he could have feel at that moment was overpowered by Alec's sheer strength to fuck him. 

They were actually fucking in a public restroom and the high chance of someone finding them, just made him twitch and whimper. He was so close.

_“I wanna fuck you, I wanna fuck you right_ _. I want you only thinkin' 'bout me when you're up at night.”_

Alec shifted again and with every thrust, he was slamming right into his prostate, hard and fast, leaving Magnus out of breath but not before _pleading _for more and _faster, harder, Alexander, fuck me harder._

The bathroom was filled with the sound of skin on skin, Alec's panting and Magnus' loud "_ah, ah, ah fuck!" _accompanied with the music overhead. His orgasm was building up, really close and by the looks of it, Alec was close too. He had to.

"I'm so– _ah_– close. I'm coming."

Alec smirked again, his face glowing with sweat. "Cum for me, Magnus. Let me see you."

And he didn't know what it was, if it was Alec's face, the way he was looking at him or the delicious drag of Alec's cock inside him, but his orgasm slammed into him like a freight train, making him cry out of simple pleasure. Alec followed suit, by the way he tightened his hold, leaving fingerprints on his skin. When he came down of his high, Alec slipped out slowly as to not hurt his oversensitive hole. _How gentlemanly of him._

His arms gave out at last, but Alec was there to hold him by his waist and thighs. Finally, he put Magnus down and while his legs were still shaking and they were gross with sweat and cum, Alec didn't stop holding him close, his face inches away from his own. It felt oddly intimate, even more than the mind-numbing sex they just had. They were still panting, their clothes scattered around their feet and it was starting to get chilly, but Magnus simply couldn't look away.

"How was it?"

Magnus snorted and smiled in time with Alec. He shrugged. "I might need a second opinion."

"How _insatiable _of you."

They met for another hungry and filthy kiss.

_Now_

"But I still don't get how we missed it," Ragnor was saying while Magnus was finishing up the last touches of his outfit. "Are we really that clueless?"

"I'm a lawyer, dear Ragnor," Magnus countered while looking at his reflection. His blonde highlights taking front and center stage of his outfit. There was this one time that Alec told him he looked good with blonde hair and well, okay, that stuck with him. "I'm capable of keeping secrets."

"Yeah but you never were capable with _us," _Catarina countered back.

This time, Magnus turned around to look at his friends. "I honestly don't see the point of this conversation. We met, we fucked, we liked it and we kept doing it. It's not that deep. I kept it a secret because I don't need your nosy asses up on my business and _you're gonna end up hurt, Magnus, this is wrong. _I know what I'm doing."

"That sounds good and all, but Lightwood caught feelings and it's just a matter of time before you do too," Raphael said, waxing wisdom as if Magnus really needed it. 

"Listen, I don't know if you are here out of concern or you guys want to gossip-"

"I want the gossip." "I was bored." Both Ragnor and Raphael said, respectively.

Magnus rolled his eyes, infuriated with his friends' antics. "I don't even know why I bother."

"In all seriousness," Catarina started, walking towards where Ragnor was seated and sat down next to him. Magnus crossed his arms, waiting for another lecture. "we all know what happened with Camille and-"

"Alexander is _nothing _like Camille, let's get that out of the equation first," Magnus snapped, his voice harsh. He didn't mean to but the sole idea of comparing Alexander with Camille was ridiculous at best and offensive at worst. 

"We all know what happened and we know that you fall hard and fast without listening to the consequences, and it's up to us to pick up your broken pieces and mend you. We don't want that to happen again because you mix sex with feelings."

"Oh, so now I'm a burden. Thanks for that." He was really getting fed up with this conversation.

Catarina sighed in frustration while Ragnor shook his head next to her.

"That's not what she meant, and you know that. You started this... _This_–_" _Ragnor waved a hand in Magnus' general area, "I don't even know what to call it– do you even know the guy? Beside the size he wears."

Magnus looked at him unimpressed. Rude much? He knew Alexander, more than any other sex-partner he had, which wasn't the idea of their agreement, but the main purpose stopped being just sex and started being a bickering-flirting-stay-the-night type of relationship. One which Magnus could explain how and why Alexander got his feelings mixed up and Magnus would have too but he he had been extremely careful.

Until now. Because tall and handsome decided to serenade him a week ago, to ask him out on a real date and Magnus, against his better judgement, accepted because _what if_. What if Alec ended up being what Magnus wanted in a relationship, a real one. All the strings attached.

"You guys are acting as we don't know him. We've been in the same classes for the past two years. It's not like Lightwood is going to kidnap him," Raphael stated, standing next to Magnus. Magnus wanted to believe that it was in support. "Chill."

Magnus nodded, trying very hard to mask his surprise. Usually, Raphael would gang up with Ragnor and it was up to Catarina and him to defuse the situation and get them on his side.

Ragnor stared at him for a moment in silence and then sighed, like he was already lamenting what he was going to say next**. **"Just be careful. I don't want to repeat another heartbreak."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Yes, dad. Whatever."

"No-_uh_. Don't call me that. Ugh." Ragnor pointed a finger at him. "I'm pretty sure that's what you call him."

Taking advantage of the silence, Magnus smirked at them and it was just a few seconds before the implication sank in and they were all groaning.

"_Magnus!"_

"You basically asked me," Magnus said, between laughs, "that's on you."

"Okay, that's it. I'm out." Ragnor stood up and walked out of the room without sparing one last glance at Magnus. Raphael followed suit.

Catarina was the only one who still sat there, looking at him.

"Something on your mind?"

She shrugged. "You tell me."

He threw a quizzical look at her and waited for her to elaborate. After a few seconds of their staring contest, he huffed and threw his arms up in frustration. "What?"

"You actually like him."

Magnus rolled his eyes and turned around to see his reflection and avoid Catarina's knowing stare.

"Maybe not now, but you like him," she added.

"I don't know what makes you think that. It's just a date," he mused; he wasn't going to elaborate on his own words because that was a train of thought he wasn't ready to dwell in. "Don't make it bigger than it is."

"Perhaps." That was the only thing she said.

Next thing he knew, Catarina was kissing his cheek, saying goodbye with a "catch you later. I want all the details."

He heard the door shut close. With the room empty except for him, Magnus let himself go and dropped his shoulders, his relaxed facade dropping. He was nervous, terrified and nervous but he didn't want his friends to know because they would misunderstand it.

He was nervous because he actually wanted this date to go well, amazing even. Alexander was a man like any other; without trying to sound cliché Alexander was different, even the sex was different. Countless times he had cared for him, even though he didn't have to. Alexander had shown him that he could be boyfriend material.

He shook his head. It was just a date and if it went well, then good. If it ended up being a disaster, they both knew they would call it off.

But deep down, Magnus wanted this go well.

∞

Magnus shook his shoulders and forced his body to relax. _This is fine, I’m good, this is fine, fine, fine. _Thoughts like that would go in his head in a loop.

He was so nervous; he could barely breathe. After millions of times meeting Alexander in a rather _unconventional _way, this was the one thing that could sent him back to be that school-boy that barely knew what dating was about. This felt like the very first date, which sounded completely ludicrous.

And yet…

He was waiting outside his bedroom building. They had agreed that Alexander would pick him up because according to him, he wanted to make this the perfect date, checking out all the boxes.

Right at that moment, a slick black car parked in front of him and Magnus let out a long shaky breath. Alexander was there, and Magnus was not nearly ready for this.

And then, Alexander was getting out of the car, his eyes focused on him and Magnus almost felt his knees gave out. Alexander wasn’t a flashy man, not a all but he could manage put a simple attire– a white t-shit, a black leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans and black shoes– and Magnus could feel himself _shake_ with the thought of spending the night with him. Then he would look at Alec’s face and Magnus would just self-combust; even after all this time, Magnus would still feel himself getting all hot and bothered when thinking about their nights together. Just last month, Alexander decided to grow out his beard and well, Magnus still had some recollection about the delicious burn on his thighs.

“Hey,” Alec greeted him, smiling softly at him.

And then, without any prompting or warning, Alec pulled him by his waist, a hand on his chin and they were kissing like any other couple, and Magnus… His last working circuits sparked and short out with the feel of his lips and the appreciative hum. Would he be able to last the night? Probably not.

When they parted, Magnus kept his eyes closed for a second, relishing in the taste that was Alec.

God, when did he become addicted to those lips? Maybe he wasn't the only one who mix things up at some point in their relationship and that was a scary thought.

Alec did a once-over and then smiled. "You look amazing."

"Why thank you," Magnus replied, brushing his ear trying to play coy but that didn't stop that warm feeling in his gut to start spreading. He wasn't that brave to say it out loud, but he loved it when Alexander complimented him. It made him all kinds of hot and bothered.

And there was a high probability that Alexander knew that by the way his eyes darken a little and there was no smile, just shameless lust. He leaned down just enough so there were inches between their mouths.

“But I’m sure they would look better on my bedroom floor.” Alec used the momentum while Magnus was still catching up, to swipe his thumb over Magnus bottom lip while biting his own.

His eyes flitted up to catch Magnus’ and they stared each other just seconds but they were seconds enough for Magnus to feel _hot_ all over his body. It was intoxicating.

As soon as it happened, it was over and Alec was turning around in direction towards his car and saying “come, we don’t want to miss out reservation” over his shoulder, like nothing happened.

Magnus stood there, reeling from the clash of everything he was feeling. He took a moment to breath out and pray he would last the night.

∞

Against all odds, Alec decided to choose something simple, a dinner. At the most expensive restaurant in the area. Because he wanted to go all out with their first date and Magnus didn’t have the heart to tell him that whatever he decided for them to do was fine. Magnus didn’t need eccentricities.

But maybe Alexander was just trying to impress him, that he wasn’t that “simple” as everyone liked to think and it wasn’t like they talked about that (because that wasn’t a topic of conversation for two guys just having sex) but Magnus never thought of Alexander as “simple”. He was anything but that.

Magnus lowered his gaze to laser-gaze the menu after he realized he was staring at his date for far too long, feeling his cheeks getting warm. _This is stupid,_ he thought, _we had done far more shameless things behind closed doors and I get flustered because I’m staring. What the fuck, indeed._

“I’m thinking, maybe pasta?” Alec mused, doing that thing of his where he would squint his eye, looking more thoughtful. _Adorable._

Magnus shook his head and continued laser-gazing his menu. _Adorable? Since when? _This was getting out of control. Ragnor was right, he was catching feelings just mere minutes after the date had started. Five months into no-strings-attached-sex and the moment they take the “next step,” he’s falling for Alexander? Unbelievable.

“Hey, Magnus.” Magnus looked up to see Alexander already staring at him. “You okay? You look constipated. We can rain check if you want.”

“No, no. It’s that… Well, um,” Magnus trailed off, closing his menu. It was obvious he didn’t have half the mind to think about food. “It feels weird to be like this.”

It certainly felt odd to be in a public setting like this.

Alexander didn’t say anything but closed his menu too. “If you feel weirded out, we can cut this short, Magnus. I don’t… The last thing I want you to think is that I’m forcing you.”

Magnus shook his head, vehemently. “I don’t want to cut this short. No. I'm fine. This is fine. I want to do this." Magnus frowned, going back to looking at his menu because looking at Alec's soft smile would probably melt his remaining brain-cells and the night had barely started. "Stop asking me if I'm fine."

Instead of being annoyed or mad at his comment, Alexander just snorted and leaned over the table. "Adorable. You're adorable."

Magnus raised his menu successfully hiding his face from this uncalled teasing and also preventing Alec from seeing the rosy tint on Magnus' cheeks. "Shut up," he grumbled.

Not even the menu could prevent Alexander for laughing at him for putting Magnus in this situation. Even though he never told Alec about his recent weakness for praise, Alexander was getting the idea and the fact that he was doing this in public, not fair. Alexander wasn't fair.

Right at that moment, the waiter came stopping whatever filthy thing Alec was cooking up in that head of his.

"Hi, good evening. My name is David. I'll be your waiter for the night."

Magnus looked up to see this guy, probably their age. Dark skinned, curly hair and warm brown eyes. He also filled his vest and white buttoned-down shirt in all the right places. The guy- David- was a sight, for sure but even with their odd relationship, Magnus could firmly say that he didn't hold a candle when comparing him to Alexander. 

And he really believed that Alexander was the whole package he wanted in a man and he wanted this date to go right but maybe that wasn't clear enough because David did a once-over and there, right in front of Alec, he smirked and then _licked _his lips. Magnus glanced at Alec who was already looking at David like he wanted to squeeze the life out of him. It was subtle, of course, but Magnus already knew his death glares; Alexander wasn't happy.

"What can I get for you, beautiful?" David get looking at him.

And Magnus just wanted a hole to open up right there and then. "I, uh, can I get a margarita?"

David nodded, scribbling down on his notepad. "Classics. I like that in a man." He looked up just a moment to wink at Magnus and then back down. "And to eat?"

Magnus could feel Alec seething from his side of the table and he could bet this David felt that too, but he kept the shameless flirting, not caring for Alec. He cleared his throat. "I'll have what he's having." 

David turned to Alexander with a bored gazed, his hips jutting out as he was so suddenly annoyed and in a hurry for leaving their table.

“_We_ would like a Shrimp Alfredo,” Alec said, handing the menu but keeping his death glare on the waiter but David didn’t look faze by it. “Don’t come until they are ready.”

David took the menu, actually rolling his eyes at Alec and turned around.

There was this deep need of him to clarify the situation. Magnus wasn’t one to flirt with someone else if he was having a date and he wasn’t crazy enough to do so in front of 

Alec, even when they weren’t together _together. _He wanted Alec to understand that he didn’t condone this shameless flirting and if there was someone that he would end the night with, that would be the man in front of him.

But before he would form his reasons, Alexander beat him to it.

“So, how was your day?”

Magnus whipped his head so fast it almost gave him a stroke and frowned. They weren’t going to talk about what happened? Was Alec fine with it? That couldn’t be it. But looking at his face— calm face, no traces of death glares— maybe he didn’t wat to talk about it.

“Well, same old, I guess.” Magnus shrugged while rearranging his cutlery, buying some time for him to come up with something interesting. It was never like this between them, but he was so nervous and there was no reason for it. It was _Alexander, _he knew this man inside out, even with their particular situation. “I have a whole entourage asking me what I was doing and how did I manage to pull this off because according to Ragnor, I can’t keep secrets.”

“Because you _can’t.” _

Magnus looked up, so offended that pulled a laugh out of Alexander, and crossed his arms. “Well, do tell.”

“Remember this exam we had for Constitutional Law? We were so anxious about it and you said that you would get hammered if you got the minimum to pass.

“We all got hammered, Alexander,” Magnus rebuked, crossing his legs over the other, “don’t put that on me.”

“Hold on– And then you said that your father couldn’t find out because _I don’t need that kind of stress in my life, Alexander. That would be embarrassing._” It seemed that they had spent so much time together that he could imitate Magnus’ voice down to the flick of his wrists. Magnus rolled his eyes even though the was already smiling. Alec continued, “turns out your father showed up the next day for an “impromptu visit.”

“He said that he missed me and that he wanted to spend time together with his son and I was pulling that off until fucking _Underhill _showed up.” At that, Alec laughed loudly, immediately covering his mouth.

Magnus remembered that Wednesday night. They all knew it was a bad idea to go out on a school night, especially when they had another exam on Friday but they were all wound up about that day, they’d decided to just have a few drinks that turned into a competition of who could drink more tequila shots. Catarina had thrown up her weight in liquor, Ragnor had fallen asleep on the sidewalk because if he were to die that night, it had to be in the streets so he could be famous. Raphael got lost in the middle of the 

night and Simon had spent half an hour crying because of that; turned out Raphael had fallen asleep in the bathroom.

Clary was so convinced that she could keep drinking but she couldn’t even stand on her feet; Alexander was a happy drunk while Underhill had _hollered _that he was amazing at dancing.

Asmodeus had showed up the next day saying he wanted to spend some quality time with Magnus since he was so caught up with his classes and as any other Asian parent, his father was strict with grades and classes. So, Underhill showing up that same morning saying that he could still feel the tequila shots, well, it hadn't been cute for Magnus and even though he tried to convince Asmodeus that he didn't know what Underhill was talking about, his father saw through the lie.

"I think he started hating Underhill after that," Magnus added, pulling a laugh out of Alec. "He even thought I was dating him, which not going to happen."

Alexander hummed, tilting his head a little. "And who are you planning on dating?"

That was a rhetoric question, it had to be because they were there, right? It should be obvious that it was—

"Here you go." David placed two steaming plates in front of them. It smelled delicious, so much that it made him salivate and his stomach grumbled. It was then that he realized he hadn't eaten anything yet. David looked up and winked at him again. "Enjoy. If you need anything, and I mean _anything_, you know where to find me."

Magnus opened his mouth, ready to turn that offer down but the guy was gone before he could mutter a word. He turned to Alec who was already eating from his plate.

It was stupid, ridiculous even, but they were on a date, right? Alec was the one who insisted and now that they were here and this guy was clearly interested in Magnus, the only thing that Alec had done was glare but just for a moment and that was it. Was the food more important than the possibility of someone coming and sweeping off his feet? But he couldn't complain, could he? It was not his place to do so. Maybe somewhere along the way, Alexander realized that they should just stick with sex.

Looking at his food, he wasn’t hungry anymore but they were here and he should make the best out of it. He picked his fork but that was as far as he could go.

"I hear you thinking over here. What's wrong?" Alec asked.

And Magnus should be quiet, they weren't together and if this didn't work out, he had this David guy to replace Alexander at least for the night. It was fine, they weren't _together_—

"This guy's been flirting with me since we sat down and it-it... I'm annoyed that you don't care enough to say something. What if I go with him and leave you alone?"

"Are you going to do that?"

Magnus spluttered and opened his mouth, coming up with nothing. "I could!" He sounded outraged and all kinds of offended.

But Alec remained the same, his face didn't change nor he spoke and maybe Magnus was exaggerating this whole ordeal because the only thing that really bound them was their mutual desire and their classes but that was it. Magnus shouldn't make a scene.

"I'm not going to fight with the waiter, Magnus." Alexander shook his head as if the mere possibility of that happening was mad. "Let's just have a good time."

Magnus looked at him, hard. So, the food was more important. Right, message received. Without saying a word, Magnus flicked his napkin over the table and stood up.

"Then have a good time alone," he hissed. He spared one last look at the food and huffed.

"What are you– Magnus!"

But Magnus was already halfway through the restaurant, ready to leave and no matter how many times Alec would call, he wasn't turning around.

∞

Magnus was so furious that he ended up walking to some park close to the restaurant. He was so blind by rage that he completely forgot that he could have called an uber or maybe Ragnor to pick him up and by the time he realized this, he was already in this park, alone, in the middle of the brightly-lit bridge and overlooking a small lake.

_This is stupid_, he sighed leaning on the railing and closed his eyes for a moment. Now that he had to the time to think about it, whatever that was, it was ridiculous, He actually ditched Alexander because the man didn’t want to yell at the waiter for flirting with Magnus. Who the fuck would think like that? Magnus, apparently.

He just wanted a nice date and he completely ruined it. It wasn’t farfetched to think that maybe Alexander didn’t want to see him again after this, that he wanted to cut their thing off.

“There you are.”

Magnus almost jumped out his skin at the new voice. He turned around to see Alec standing just a few feet away. He was close enough from him and Magnus didn’t even notice before.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Alexander added, walking the few feet between them until he was right in front of Magnus. “The valet told me you came this way.”

Magnus shrugged while turning back to the lake. “Well, here I am.”

“What was that all about?”

At the mention of his catastrophic demeanor, Magnus hunched over his shoulders and tried with all his might not to look at Alec. It was embarrassing enough to also have Alec looking at him with pity or disappointment.

“Magnus, look at me.” The command was clear in his voice and against all his wishes, Magnus turned. “What happened back there?”

Magnus looked at Alec in the eye and then to somewhere else because he couldn’t keep eye contact, not after that. “I don’t know. I… I got caught up in this “let’s have a date” thing and I forgot that we weren’t together.” He stopped for a moment and swallowed, embarrassment taking hold of him. “It was uncalled for. It’s just– I thought you were wooing me and turns out you only cared about the food. I’m annoyed, I don’t know. This guy was flirting with me and you didn’t care. I don’t know.”

He felt his cheeks getting warmer because saying it out loud sounded more stupid and he needed a hole to open up just so he could hide. He needed this conversation to be over right at that moment.

When he heard movement, Magnus looked up just in time to see Alec cutting short the distance between them until their faces were mere inches away, Alec’s hands on his hips. Magnus sucked in a breath, feeling his heart stopped for just a second.

“I keep forgetting that you’re not mine, not really. I can only call you mine in my bed, behind closed doors but the moment you leave, those moments are over.” He stopped and looked at Magnus as he was searching for something, but his gaze never wavered. “I was so mad that he was flirting with you and I wanted to call him out on his bullshit, tell him that you were with me but I… I didn’t want to assume, not when you didn’t have your feeling clear for me.”

Magnus pursed his lips and lowered his gaze. This could have been solved in a nice and peaceful conversation, not like this inn the middle of the night. The thing was, his feelings were clear and the fact that he was frustrated because Alec didn’t assume things right away, it was a dead giveaway.

“Assume. Do it.”

“What?” Alec frowned.

“I just pulled a reversed-jealousy stunt back there–”

“I don’t think that exist.”

“I want you,” Magnus cut him off, his voice determined. Saying it like that, caught him by surprise but it was true. It felt true. “I want you. All the strings attached.”

Slowly but surely, Alec smiled this big, bright smile of his that just melted the remaining of Magnus’ walls. “Are you sure?”

“More than that.”

Alec pulled him closer until their lips met.

∞

“–And then we kissed,” Magnus concluded, looking over at the mix reactions of his friends.

Ragnor raised his eyebrows. “That was extreme, even for you.”

“I really can’t believe you pulled that off. Lightwood must really like you,” Raphael added.

Magnus rolled his eyes in time with Catarina’s, but the snark aside, those words held some truth.

“I, for one, am glad that you guys are not keeping your relationship a secret anymore,” Catarina said, drawing Magnus’ attention. “I’m happy everything turned out fine.”

Magnus smiled, trying to go for nonchalant but in reality, he was glad too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs:  
-Too close by Louis The Child  
-Get out by Justin Love and GASHI
> 
> I love comments :)
> 
> Also, if you guys want to scream at me [@iactlikegarfieldonamonday](https://iactlikegarfieldonamonday.tumblr.com/) or have some prompts, send them my way ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't mislead you with all the law school content lol but I wanted to give the fic that college vibe, make it real? kinda
> 
> I'm sure you guys know about the songs but just in case:  
-Dive by Ed Sheeran  
-Best Part of me is You by Ed Sheeran & YABBA  
-Get Out by Justin Love & GASHI  
-If I Can't Have You by Shawn Mendes  
-Drunk In Love by Beyonce
> 
> Fun fact: I can read smut until I fall asleep but if I have to write it myself, I get all flustered. send HELP
> 
> I like comments and kudos :)
> 
> EDIT: all the law dialogue you see in the beginning and when Aldertree was talking comes from How To Get Away With Murder. So, if you think it sounds familiar, that's why.


End file.
